Given $ \overrightarrow{OL}\perp\overrightarrow{ON}$, $ m \angle LOM = 4x + 4$, and $ m \angle MON = 4x + 38$, find $m\angle LOM$. $O$ $L$ $N$ $M$
Explanation: From the diagram, we see that together ${\angle LOM}$ and ${\angle MON}$ form ${\angle LON}$ , so $ {m\angle LOM} + {m\angle MON} = {m\angle LON}$ Since we are given that $\overrightarrow{OL}\perp\overrightarrow{ON}$ , we know ${m\angle LON = 90}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each measure: $ {4x + 4} + {4x + 38} = {90}$ Combine like terms: $ 8x + 42 = 90$ Subtract $42$ from both sides: $ 8x = 48$ Divide both sides by $8$ to find $x$ $ x = 6$ Substitute $6$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $m\angle LOM$ $ m\angle LOM = 4({6}) + 4$ Simplify: $ {m\angle LOM = 24 + 4}$ So ${m\angle LOM = 28}$.